Sasuke VS Hiei
Sasuke VS Hiei is the 115th episode of Death Battle featuring Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series and Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho series in a battle between dark special-eyed anime anti-heroes. Sasuke was voiced by Kyle Phillips and Hiei was voiced by Howard Wang. Description The Sharingan takes on the Jagan as a legendary Shounen match-up comes to life! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: They're grim, nihilistic, and dreadfully ominous. Even when they fight on the side of good, they'll never crack a smile or share in their reward. Boomstick: Oh great, we're talking about edgelords, aren't we? Wiz: Sasuke, rival to Naruto Uzumaki and the solitary survivor of the Uchiha clan. Boomstick: And Hiei, rival to Yusuke Urameshi and lonely orphan to demons. Neat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sasuke Uchiha Wiz: The Uchiha Clan was renowned for their incredible ability in battle. Despite being one of the founding families of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, the Uchiha were outcasts and cut off. Boomstick: For good reason! Their people had gotten pretty famous for attacking the village with a big Nine-Tailed Fox. So, not a good look. Wiz: But everything changed with the head of the clan's first-born son, Itachi. He was a brilliant boy and a promising future for the family. Boomstick: Even becoming the youngest kid to ever graduate ninja school. I went there for a bit, but then I learned they didn't use guns, so...y'know. Wiz: But Itachi opposed the clan's latest plot for a coup. His response was... well, pretty clear cut. Boomstick: I'll say! He went and murdered all of 'em, every last one, except for his kid brother, Sasuke. Naturally, Sasuke was pretty pissed off that his big bro killed his whole family, so he swore to become the bestest Shinobi ever and hunt Itachi down. Probably should've let him in on the plan there, Ichi. Wiz: Just like his brother, Sasuke soared through his schooling with flying colors, quickly learning the three primary kinds of Jutsu, or ninja techniques. Boomstick: Ninjutsu, which is basically magic spells, Genjutsu, which messes with the mind, and Taijutsu, the one where you just punch people. Wiz: While Sasuke impressed with inhuman speed, swordsmanship, and physical ferocity, he's mastered several powerful Ninjutsu techniques. Boomstick: Like belching his classic fire breath, making up to eight shadow clones of himself, and the Chidori, a ball of frigging lightning that has some shocking effects. Wiz: Plus, many more, and along the path to revenge, he spent much of his time perfecting and improving these techniques, even mastering lightning release to the point of casting Kirin, an electric strike in a shape of a dragon. Boomstick: Divine intervention 2.0., smiting your foes is the way to go! Wiz: He can infuse his abilities with any of the five elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water- Boomstick: Heart! Planeteers: Go Planet! Wiz: No, no, Lightning. Obviously. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: As well as Yin Release, an element of creation itself. Boomstick: So basically, don't make fun of Sasuke to his face, cause he'll kill the shit out of you before you even know what's happening. And we haven't even covered his best weapon yet. Wiz: Right, it turns out Itachi didn't only spare his brother because he loved him, he planned for Sasuke to witness this horror, he planned for Sasuke to swear revenge on him, because this was the sort of trauma and hatred necessary to unlock an Uchiha's greatest weapon, the Sharingan. Boomstick: The Sharingan eyes aren't some cool-looking lenses, they give Sasuke a bunch of new abilities. He can see chakra, the energy within people that powers Jutsu, he can copy an opponent's techniques, memorizing them after one look. Rock Lee: It is almost like a mirror image of my own Taijutsu. Popup: Sasuke must be capable of the technique in order to copy it. For example, he cannot copy the power of other kekkei genkai he does not already possess. Boomstick: He can even trap you in a bonkers Genjutsu hallucination that makes you go crazy or just pass out, like me on Saturday. Wiz: And that's just the standard version. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: By adding the trauma and loss to the mix, the Sharingan can evolve- Boomstick: Like a Pokemon? Wiz: Into the Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Mangekyō, Sasuke can call upon far greater powers, he can cast Amaterasu, an irrepressible black fire hot enough to burn the sun. Even better, Sasuke can summon the Susanoo, an enormous avatar of Chakra that fights for and protects him. Boomstick: Which is strong enough to slice through meteors, badass. Too bad Sharingan part two has one big downside. Wiz: Yes, it eventually causes the user to go blind. Boomstick: Unless you find someone else with the same mankey eyes, pluck those out of his head, then rip out your own eyes and replace them with the other guys, gross. Wiz: And so, Sasuke found and killed his older brother, avenging his family and swapping Mangekyō eyes. Which was again, Itachi's plan all along. So...good job? Popup: The Susanoo has multiple forms, from a defensive ribcage to a complete humanoid giant. Sasuke can absorb chakra into his to further alter it, once creating the more offense focused "Indra Susanoo" via the power of the tailed beasts. Boomstick: Who came up with this shit? Ahem, we're not done with eyeball shenanigans, though. He also got some Rinnegan circles, which gives him all sorts of weird contact-sensitive powers, like the Ameonteji-- I'm not gonna say that word. He teleports by bendin' space and time. Wiz: Most notably, the Rinnegan grants Sasuke the powers of the Six Paths. Like the Deva Path for manipulating gravity, the Human Path for ripping out souls, and the Preta Path for draining energy. Boomstick: Like a ninja vampire! Wiz: Sasuke has used the Deva Path in particular to extreme effect, once creating multiple planetoids which crashed in an explosion visible from outer space. Popup: Techincally, Sasuke has yet to utilize some of these Paths, but he should still be capable of performing them all. Boomstick: By checkin' out the Earth's curve here, it's pretty obvious the blast is worth more than thirty five teratons of TNT, that's seven billion times more powerful than the Tsar bomb, the biggest nuke ever detonated. Wiz: And as mentioned before, Sasuke is known for his incredible speed, able to keep pace with the likes of fellow legends Naruto and Madara. In fact, Naruto once dodged an attack from Madara, which, according to the fourth databook, moves at the speed of light. Boomstick: And Sasuke can fight Naruto to a draw, you know, the guy who's an alien descendant with a demon fox in his belly and also took a beam to the face that slices the moon in half? That's a twenty seven exaton blast right there. Wiz: WIth his quest complete, Sasuke finally discovered Itachi's true goals, but even after making peace and having a child of his own, he never could return to the happy life of society. Boomstick: You just can't shake off all that edginess. Wiz: Instead, Sasuke chose to defend the Hidden Leaf from a distance, just like his brother before him. Boomstick: Don't mess with Sasuke of the Sharingan. Sasuke: If anyone who criticizes my way of life were to come forward, I'd turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones, so that they too can grasp for what it's like to experience this hatred of mine. Hiei Wiz: Standing less than five feet tall, this black-clad goth child may not seem so intimidating at first glance. Boomstick: Yeah, I mean, paint a red stripe on him and he's just a human Shadow the Hedgehog. Wiz: But in reality, Hiei is a menacing warrior of demonic heritage. Born to a forbidden love between an ice woman and a fire monster. Boomstick: Ah, reminds me of me and my ex. Well, too bad the rest of the ice ladies got pissed that she had banged a literally hot dude. So when her son was born, they chucked the little bastard right off their floating island. Damn, ladies, I know you're jealous, but you don't gotta take it on the kid, that's my stepfather's job. Wiz: And yet the child survived. Raised by thieves and remembering every last moment of the catastrophe of his birth, Hiei swore revenge. Boomstick: And having bandits for foster parents means he got into stealing and murder at a wonderfully young age. Wiz: With his otherworldly physique, Hiei quickly became an expert in athletic ability and swordsmanship. These skills would grow even further after he joined forces with his rival, the Spirit Detective, Yusuke. Boomstick: But he needed more than blades and brawn to get back at the ice b*tches. So he went to Shigure, the doctor of darkness, who would implant a magical third eye into his forehead, cause we still ain't done with these eyeball shenanigans, I guess. Wiz: This was the Jagan, literally translating to "Evil Eye". With the Jagan, Hiel wields numerous mystical powers, he can spy on people and objects from ten kilometers away, he can read minds and protect his own from powerful mental attacks, he can move objects and energy with telekinesis. Popup: For example, in the film "Poltergeist Report", Hiei's Jagan protected him from Raigo's mind control. Boomstick: And that's just the start of his powers, but with the Jagan stuck in his face, Hiei finally made the trip to Ice Town, but, uh... wasn't-wasn't quite what he expected. Wiz: Right, instead of slaughtering the demon women, as he planned, he spared them, because he realized that they lived meaningless, cold lives. Boomstick: You get it? Cause, they're ice people? Wiz: Is this pity? From a demon? Boomstick: I mean, you might not want to invite this guy to your next backyard party, but he's not THAT bad of a guy. Case in point, he found out he's got a twin sister, and set out on a new mission to find and protect her. Wiz: And with the Jagan eye and his further abilities, he'd make one powerful bodyguard. Boomstick: Yeah, by incinerating all your enemies! He can light his punches ablaze with his Fist of the Mortal Flame, giving his foes a sick burn, but what's better than normal fire? Ahem, demon fire, of course! Dragon shaped demon fire. Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!! Wiz: This is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. An overwhelming entity of fire and pain that can obliterate foes in an instant. Boomstick: It just killed all those people! I feel a little bad, but, they're demons, so... yeah. Wiz: The Dragon burns hotter than fire and is difficult to control. It can even turn on its wielder. Yet, Hiei has recklessly forced himself to master the technique, with some... eh, trial and error. Don't worry, he got better. Boomstick: His demon elemental resistance has certainly helped. He can power through most elemental attacks no problem, and is basically immune to fire and ice, and when he wants to get up close and personal, he can mold the darkness flame into a kickass sword. Wiz: He can even summon multiple dragons after assuming his ultimate form, the Jaganshi. Boomstick: Oh yeah, you thought one extra eye was creepy? How about a bunch of eyes all over! Which, to me, just seems like a lot of weak points. Wiz: Well, it's not. The Jaganshi form greatly increases all of Hiei's abilities, not just the Darkness Flame, and to add even more layers to this, Hiei can also absorb the Dragon of the Darkness Flame himself, further increasing his strength and speed. Popup: Absorbing the Dragon also grants Hiei repulsion fields, energy draining, and the capability to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame like an extension of his own body. Boomstick: All of which lets him keep kickin' ass and taking names around the Demon World. His buddy Yusuke was quick enough to dodge lightning, but was not fast enough to see all of Hiei's sword swings when he slashed up this ice guy: Seiryū. Kurama: How many times did you cut him? Hiei: Only sixteen. Yusuke: And here I could only keep track of seven or eight. Wiz: Therefore, Hiei was clearly attacking at speeds far faster than lightning. Around three hundred times the speed of sound, and that was still very early in his journey when he was considered a C-Class Demon. As he ranked up, Hiei gained even more incredible speed. Popup: Hiei's exact S-Class speed is unknown. Shigure fought on par with Yoko Kurama, whose Total Demon Power is 80x greater than his base form. If Hiei's powerset follows similar rules, he should be capable of speeds well over Mach 31,000. Boomstick: His Darkness Sword could even cut and burn through Kuro Momotaro, who evolved to be totally immune to...uh, cutting and burning. So figure that one out. Wiz: By the end of his adventures, Hiei was was ranked S-class level, making him many times faster than before and equal in power to his rival, Yusuke. Boomstick: And that means he's super powerful. Wiz: Right. Sensui, an S-Class human, claimed he had to limit his power, as a mere fifty percent of it could create a worldwide earthquake. Yusuke's mentor Genkai even believed Yusuke could obliterate the entire planet. Boomstick: But conveniently, the Demon World is a lot bigger and tougher than Earth. So this crazy power level is tricky to prove. Either way, Hiei's basically on a league of his own. Wiz: As shown by Sensui, a typical S-Class Demon can defeat three A-Class ones with minimal effort. Boomstick: But Hiei took on five hundred all by himself. Mukuro: I unleashed five hundred A-Class Demons, and you should know by now that when I say five hundred A-Class Demons, I mean a thousand. Boomstick: Damn, dude! Shouldn't they call you, like, ultimate S Plus-Class or somethin' by now? Wiz: Well he's certainly comparable to Yusuke. When Yusuke fought the Demon King Yomi in the Demon World Tournament, the two of them hit each other so hard that this happened. (We see them collide and a huge beam of energy lances into the sky) Boomstick: Holy shit, that's insane! Wiz: While this technically occurred on a tree in the hardier Demon World, yes that's a tree, we can calculate the curvature of the planet as seen here. The treetop appears to be well above cloud level, and we can use the circumference and the distance to this girl to determine the explosion's overall size. With all this in mind, we concluded the blast must have been at least 4.5 million meters high. Nearly fifteen million feet. Boomstick: From just a punch! Well, I guess two punches technically, but Yusuke wasn't even in top form at the time, and he survived being in the middle of all that. Since Hiei can fight evenly with Yusuke and even move faster than him, I'd say they're definitely in the same ballpark of power level. Popup: Hiei has admitted to his mentor Mukuro that he and Yusuke are equals in power. Wiz: And just for kicks, Hiei can separate his spirit from his mortal body while still maintaining all of his abilities. Boomstick: So is he a demon... or a ghost? Wiz: Uh... both. I guess. He can do this anytime he wants, unlike normal people who need to be killed or sometimes just knocked out. Boomstick: You mean like this? (punches Wiz, causing his spirit to come out of his body) AAH! GHOST!!! (runs off) Wiz: Anyway, Hiei kept his word and soon found his sister in need of aid. Despite his terrible upbringing, he's actually found a supportive family among friends. Popup: Despite being a ruthless killer, Hiei possesses a strong sense of honor. He will not release his full power against an opponent weaker than himself. Ironically, he also tends to underestimate his opponents. Boomstick: Except, he never did tell her he was her brother, 'cause he's just too emo for that. Wiz: Still, few can match the dangerous power Hiei commands. Hiei: Once your own doom has been unraveled, I assure you there's no turning back. Death Battle (*Cues: Dangerous Gaze - Brandon Yates featuring ToxicxEternity) Hiei is seen walking through a forest as Sasuke, using ninjutsu to stand on a tree branch upside down, confronts him. Sasuke: You! Where are you going? Hiei ignores the response with a few words as he walks away. Hiei: That's not your business. The Hidden Leaf Shinobi drops down from the branch ready to threaten him. Sasuke: Turn back or-'' As Sasuke says his warning to him, the demon hybrid punches him backward and rapid punches him as Sasuke blocks that time until Hiei strikes a few blows including the uppercut that launches him. Hiei then jumps up and readies his punch. ''Hiei: Fist of the Mortal Flame! The attack punched Sasuke down but landed on his feet as the Uchiha clan member dodged the Jagan user's next attack. Sasuke: I'll end this quickly. Sasuke draws out his sword and charges at his opponent before Hiei draw out his own sword to block his attack. The two swords clash at blinding speed with both swordsmen not landing a hit on the other. But that soon changed as the Legacy of Indra then hits Hiei with his knee. He then throws his sword and activates his Rinnegan. Hiei crashes to a tree as the sword Sasuke threw at him comes as the Speed Demon blocks until the sword was switched to Sasuke as the Uchiha member struck at Hiei with the Chidori. The resulting electrical surge made noticeable among the treetops. Once the camera zooms back into the fight, Hiei is seen successfully blocking the Chidori with his sword, but the intense energy is too much, causing it to shatter. Sasuke regains his weapon and activates the Mangekyō Sharingan along with a chuckle. Sasuke: No match. Before he could react, the half-breed was coated in the black flames of Amaterasu. Hiei then finds himself trapped in a Genjutsu courtesy of the Mangekyō Sharingan. He appears in a black room and is stabbed from behind by four purple swords. Though he screams in pain at first, he starts laughing. Hiei: How interesting... Hiei takes off his headband and activates the Jagan to shatter the painful illusion. He then walks out of Amaterasu's flames unharmed. Sasuke: What!? How? The demon then began charging his power as he proclaims his status to the Uchiha. Hiei: Pathetic fool! I am the power of fire and ash incarnate! Dragon of the Darkness Flame! Hiei unleashes a large black dragon onto Sasuke, who partially activates Susanoo to block the attack. However, the dragon appears to overwhelm his defenses and pushes him further back into the forest. Sasuke: Damn you! Sasuke is forced to unleash the Susanoo's full form, which swipes away the black dragon. Hiei smiles at the challenge and leaps back when the large samurai projection swings his sword downwards at him. Hiei: Dragon! The hybrid summons another black dragon to attack his fore. The dragon starts clashing with the Susanoo's blade. During the struggle, Hiei transforms into his Jaganshi form and summons three more black dragons to overwhelm the Susanoo. When the attack proves too much, Sasuke relinquishes the Susanoo to make the dragons fly past him. As Hiei chuckles, Sasuke warps to the broken half of Hiei's blade on the tree, surprising his foe. Sasuke: Kirin, come! Sasuke summons his electrical dragon from the sky. Hiei: No match. Hiei unleashes another black dragon to clash with Kirin, causing a massive explosion within the forests that sends both combatants flying back. When the dust settles, both warriors find themselves on opposite sides of a crater shirtless and covered with scars. Sasuke wakes up first as Hiei continues to recover without his Jaganshi form. Sasuke: I'll put you to rest now. Sasuke uses his remaining strength to put the combined powers of Amaterasu, Chidori, and the Susanoo into his blade and leaps forward. Hiei responds by using the Jagan to absorb the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, molding his broken blade into the Sword of the Darkness Flame. Both fighters charge at each other with their full might and unleash one final sword strike. Sasuke's Susanoo disappears and he starts coughing up blood. Hiei appears wounded with a couple of scars on his chest. Sasuke then notices his sword break apart before his whole body falls into pieces shortly after. The Sword of the Darkness Flame whithers out as Hiei starts chuckling. Hiei: That's more like it. A fight fit for a demon... KO! Results Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait, really? I thought this was an easy win for Sasuke. What happened? Wiz: Well hold on, I promise there's a good explanation. This was an extremely close match. Sasuke was certainly faster than Hiei given his light speed reactions through scaling to Naruto, and technically he went through superior training, so there's certainly a few versions of this fight where he could use those advantages to take the win. Boomstick: But we're always looking for who has the best chances to win most often, not just in very specific situations. Wiz: Exactly. At first glance, it’s easy to assume Sasuke's enormous and varied arsenal could have simply overwhelmed Hiei. But to our surprise, Hiei had perfect counters for almost everything Sasuke could throw at him. Being a fire and ice demon hybrid with elemental resistances, he's powered through electrical attacks like the Chidori before, and his fire immunity and oneness with the Darkness Flame turned the devastating Amaterasu into a mere annoyance. Popup: Like Amaterasu, Hiei‘s Darkness Flame can burn other fire, and Hiei has developed an immunity to it. Naruto and Kaguya have both proven it‘s possible to counter Amaterasu‘s effects. Boomstick: Sasuke's Rinnegan gave him gravity control, and that Sharingan Genjutsu was pretty brutal, but Hiei's Jagan gave him telekinesis and mental protections, puttin' the brakes on Sasuke's eye shenanigans. Even if Sasuke tried usin' Human Path on him to rip out his soul, it wouldn't have mattered 'cause he Hiei could keep fightin' as a ghost! Popup: Sasuke has yet to use Naraka Path in combat and it has too many unknowable factors to base a victor‘s argument around. As Sasuke does not know Hiei, it is unlikely he could force Hiei to lie or not respond. Even if Sasuke knew him, Hiei‘s confident and fearless personality would make this task difficult. Wiz: And frankly, it's unlikely Sasuke was that much faster. While Hiei could outpace lightning at C-Class, the difference between spirit classes is far greater than a simple 100 or 200 percent increase. After all, a lower S-Class could beat three A-Class fighters without much effort, and Hiei is an upper S-Class. But most surprisingly, Hiei's level of power surpassed Sasuke. Popup: Hiei has dodged Yusuke's Spirit Gun at point blank range, which could be light speed. It moves in an unbroken line, burns through its target, and reflects off mirrors. However, it could have these properties without being light speed and has been shown to explode when fired as a large blast. Boomstick: No freaking way! Wiz: Let's look at the Susanoo's meteor feat. By measuring the meteors’ size compared to the Susanoo and applying shear force, we determined his feat equalled about 364 teratons of TNT at most. Popup: As Sasuke and Hiei both absorb energy, these techniques counter each other. Sasuke’s Preta Path only absorbs chakra, and so could not absorb the Darkness Flame. This and his lack of advanced Senjutsu techniques means he could not create the Indra Susanoo, as it requires chakra equivalent to the tailed beasts. Boomstick: In scientific terms, that's a hell of a lot, and obviously scaling to Naruto means he could take a hit worth 27 exatons. How could Hiei top that? Wiz: Well recall how there were multiple claims that S-Class Demons could obliterate the Earth. Since most fights took place in the Demon World, which is much harder than the human one, these claims were difficult to prove and seemed a little dubious. Boomstick: Until Yusuke fought Yomi and they made that gigantic explosion. Wiz: As we determined earlier that, blast was at least 4.5 million meters tall. At minimum, the kinetic energy of an explosion like this would equal about 285 zettatons of TNT. Boomstick: That's 21 zeroes- way more than Sasuke's meteor feat. Even if we halve it, 'cause there's two people doing the punchin', that's still over five thousand times greater than the Naruto Moon slice. Wiz: It's probably even more impressive than that. If the tree is actually closer to the clouds (and therefore closer to the planet), that technically changes this shot’s perspective, which would mean the tree is actually even wider, the explosion even larger, and thus the kinetic energy even greater. Boomstick: So when Genkai said an S-Class Demon like Yusuke or Hiei could wipe out a planet, she wasn't kiddin' around! Popup: Sasuke does not scale to Kaguya's planet busting attack. It was not her own power, as she required the chakra of the entire Earth s population. This attack would have killed both Sasuke and Naruto, so their levels of power is most likely below the attack's output. Wiz: Correct. While Sasuke is equal to beings powerful enough to slice and shift moons, he still could not match Hiei's strength. Even if Hiei was only half as strong as Yusuke, this would still put him well above Sasuke in terms of sheer power output and durability. Popup: Hagoromo and Hamura created and moved a moon, a feat worth 254 zettatons of TNT at most (Less than the Okunen Tree feat). Sasuke was only given half of Hamagoromo‘s power, or 1/4 of this feat‘s potential. Although Naruto and Sasuke copied the moon creation to defeat Kaguya, it was a Sealing Technique, which does not directly translate to overall power level. Boomstick: So while Sasuke was still faster, he had a real tough time trying to land a fatal blow. Wiz: There were a lot of factors in this fight, and Sasuke certainly clinched several advantages of his own. But in the end, Hiei's impeccable abilities, perfect counters, and clearly superior power took the victory. Boomstick: Sasuke lost the edge and was a Sharin-goner. Wiz: The winner is Hiei. Original Track The track in this fight is "Dangerous Gaze" by Brandon Yates featuring ToxicxEternity. It is a soft rock piece that picks up in intensity as the fight rages on. The last portion of the song features eastern style flutes and the shakuhachi to reference Sasuke's ninja background. The track title is a reference to the unique powers both combatants' have behind their respective eyes. The image cover has the special eyes of both combatants (the Sharingan on the left, the Rinnegan on the right, and the Jagan over both of them) surrounded by a bright teal and black flame. Trivia *The connections between Sasuke and Hiei is that they are both anti-heroes with dark and fire-based powers, including creating black flames and both are skilled swordsmen. They also both have abilities centered around their eyes (the Sharingan and the Jagan, respectively). Both also serve as the main rivals to their respective series protagonists (Naruto and Yusuke, respectively) and have fought against godly and demonic entities. **Both have appeared in multiple Shonen Jump crossover video games together, including Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and J-Stars Victory VS. *This is the first episode of Death Battle that was originally a DBX. *This is the eighth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Wario VS King Dedede and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. *This is the 20th company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale and Wario VS King Dedede. *This is the seventh episode to feature an anime character fighting against another anime character, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, and Roshi VS Jiraiya. *This is the fifth Death Battle to feature Boomstick making some type of Captain Planet joke, after Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Ken VS Terry, Thanos VS Darkseid and Aang VS Edward Elric. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:Fights animated by Min Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles